Separated and HELP!
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This terrible! Drift and his students got separated! And to make maters worse Jetstorm is in grave danger. He's trapped in a flooding cave and injured. Can Drift save him before it's too late?
The day started out okay. But most of it wasn't. Most of the bots were gone. Except for Jetfire he had to stay at the base he had a cold the others had things they had to do and help with. Drift was patrolling and things started going horribly bad!

Drift was looking high and low looking for someone who might need help. Jetstorm and Jetstream and Quickflight were searching too. Shockbat was with them she liked hanging out with Jetstorm.

But Drift had a bad feeling. He had the feeling something was going to go happen something bad. Jetstorm saw some of the animals it looked like they were heading for cover. It was bothering him. He had to tell Drift what saw was bothering him. But before he got to Drift to talk to him. Something came crashing down and when it landed it was about to exploded. "Run for cover!" Drift shouted. It exploded. And The three students got separated for their master.

I was monitoring at the base with Zoomzoom and my little sister Luli. I could tell something was wrong we had gotten a word from Drift.

Jetstorm woke up he was in a cave rocks were covering the entrance. There was some light coming but not much. But just enough for him to see. The cave was near glacier feed river and the cave was about to fill with water. He saw Shockbat.

I got visual from Shockbat. "Jetstorm are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes Hannah I'm fine but I'm trapped! I see no way out!" Jetstorm said. "I have Shockbat check for an opening." I said. Shockbat found one. "Jetstorm there is an opening near you, it somewhere above you can get out by climbing." I said. "Okay," Jetstorm said he tried to get up. "OUCH!" Jetstorm said. "What's wrong?" I asked. "My leg it must have gotten hurt in explosion when I got separated from Drift and the others. It's hurts so bad I can't stand up." Jetstorm said. "I'll send Shockbat through the opening and get to find Drift, Jetstream and Quickflight." I said. "Thank you, Hannah" He said. The cave started to fill with water. "Uh oh," Jetstorm said.

Shockbat spotted Jetstream. "Shockbat." Jetstream said. "Jetstream Jetstorm's trapped in cave and rocks a covering the exit, and he's hurt!" Shockbat said. "Okay lead the way!" Jetstream said. Shockbat showed him where. "Jetstorm! Are you alright?' Jetstream asked. "Yes how are you fairing?" I asked. "My leg really hurts and the cave it's filling with water!" Jetstorm said. "We got to get him out of there!" Jetstream said. Then rumbling was heard. Rocks came tumbling down and covered the opening. "Jetstorm are you alright?' Jetstream asked. "Yes but now it's mostly dark." Jetstorm said. "And the water is getting higher and I can't swim with my leg hurt this bad." Jetstorm said. "Jetstorm there should be a vine near you I saw one as Shockbat exited." I said. "I see it!" Jetstorm said. "Grab it you can use that to pull yourself up when the water gets higher." I said. "Okay," Jetstorm said. He grabbed it. "We'll go find Drift." Jetstream said. "Hurry the cave is filling up with water fast!" Jetstorm said.

Shockbat spotted something. "It's Quickflight!" I said. Jetstream met up with her. "Come on we need to find Drift Jetstorm's in trouble." Jetstream said.

The continued to fill with water. "This water is freezing!" Jetstorm said as he pulled himself up on the vine as the cave continued to fill with water.

Jetstream, Quickflight and Shockbat continued to look for Drift. They saw him. "Drift!" They said. "Jetstream, Quickflight. There you are but where's Jetstorm?" Drift asked.

"Jetstorm is trapped in flooding cave!" Jetstream said. "Follow Shockbat she knows the way." I said.

The water continued to rise the vine snapped Jetstorm held his breath.

They made it to the cave. "The entrance is sealed how are we going to get in?" Jetstream asked. Shockbat went around the back and found where the water was gushing in. "Guys Shockbat found way to get in it's were the water is rushing in.

They made it to the other side. Drift saw the opening was big enough for him to go through. Drift dived in and swam into the cave. Jetstorm could hold his breath any longer he passed out. Drift saw Jetstorm and grabbed him he swam to the surface. Jetstorm coughed and inhaled. "Jetstorm," Drift said. "Master Drift?" Jetstorm asked. "Yes I'm here I'm going to get you out this cave." Drift said. "I hurt all over." Jetstorm said. Drift knew he had to get Jetstorm out and fast. "Jetstorm take deep breath and I will swim us out the way I came in. Hang on." Drift said. Both held their breath. And Drift swam out of the there.

Drift surfaced. Both breathed in. Jetstorm was shivering nonstop. Drift walked out of the water. Jetstorm began sneezed and he coughed. And continued to shiver. Drift placed his hand on Jetstorm's forehead. He felt alarmed Jetstorm was burning up! "Hannah contact one of the medics Jetstorm needs medical attention!" Drift said. "On it!" I said. Amby picked up and I notified her to situation. Amby and Red alert arrived as fast as they could.

Drift was at the base trying to warm Jetstorm up. Amby and Red alert arrived. Jetstorm was rushed into the med bay. "Drift we're going to need you to wait outside." Amby said. "Jetstorm, I'm right here." Drift said. Drift began to think about all the times with Jetstorm. Jetstorm's health seemed to deteriorating. Jetstorm groaned and his spark-rate went down. "Red alert the defibrillator!" Amby cried. Red alert ran over. "Crank power 180 volts and we're clear!" Amby said. Not much change. "Crank power to 190 volts and we're clear! Again! Again!" Amby cried. Drift couldn't bare much more. "Come on Jetstorm!" Drift said. Jetstorm grumbled and his spark-rate returned to normal. "Phew," Red alert said. "Drift look he's alright." I said. Drift look and saw the machine reading Jetstorm's spark-rate. Drift smiled. The medics patched up his wound and placed him in bed in the infirmary and placed a warm blanket on him and started a medicinal drip. Jetstorm was sleeping. Drift came in and saw Jetstorm fast asleep. "Will he be okay now?" Drift asked. "He will be, but he's going to be sick for awhile and he needs to stay off that leg for awhile too." Red alert said. A smile of relief crossed Drift's face.


End file.
